Territory: Galactic Combat
Territory: Galactic Combat is a first-person sci-fi action FPS set in the year 2919, where humanity has evolved to travel to any planet that is in sight, and using technology to make it possible to live on other planets, such as Mars and Jupiter. The main focus of the game is to compete with others in multiplayer matches and earn the best equipment and weapons to fight each other. Story Quest Each Story Quest gives a compelling narrative to introduce lore to the game and give a tutorial for those wanting to start multiplayer (as well as the feature to transfer your Story Quest character into multiplayer). The first story quest, known as "I: Hero's Initiation" is the beginning of the Story Quest Saga. I: Hero's Initiation A Barge Ship filled with recruits is heading to Mars, where yourself, alongside your childhood friends, Lewis "Louie" Robertson and Krista De Louisiana, are recruiting for the United Planet Nations (or UPN), a Milky Way galaxy defensive police force protecting and ensuring the solar system's security and peace. After conversations between yourself, Louis and Krista, the Barge lands on the UPN North Training facility where the Lieutenant for Mars Division Leader, Thomas O'Neil is waiting for the new recruits to sign up. As yourself get's stepped forward, here you can enter your name. As the Player enters the course they are equipped with a training exo-suit, which (once trained properly) can be used to jump up to unreachable heights, fly, and punch harder then any normal human. After the training course, the facility is attacked from an unknown force and O'Neil is assassinated. Waking up from being unconscious, the Player then gets greeted by Jeremy Robertson, the newly promoted Lieutenant for Mars Division Leader, who is also Louie's father. Jeremy speaks to the player and informs him that he will make sure that the Player will receive the best of help from him personally, and assigns the Player to a UPN Military Squad, known as the "Ghost Rogues". Coincidentally, Louie and Krista were assigned to the same squad. Alongside the squad are sniper Antonio Lopez, technician Jackie "Gecko" Wilford, strong man Alexander "Alex" Kuznetsov and Ghost Rogue leader Sylvester Kiltzanger. After a short meet and greet, the Ghost Rogues are sent to Venus where reports of a mysterious disappearance of Venusium has disappeared. After arriving on the planet, the Ghost Rogues encountered illegal aliens and destroy them, finding out that they are part of the Kayshaki Movement, a religious group of individuals who believe this world is hell and must destroy it according to their god. On the way back from leaving the planet, a group of Kayshaki suicide bomb the cargo ship, leaving them stranded on the planet. After salvaging what they could, Gecko finds a trace towards an abandoned UPN outpost. On their way, you'll battle more aliens and collect weaponry to customise your character, such as Laser Sniper Rifles and Metallic Shotguns. As they approach the abandoned post, they fight off a huge horde of Kayshaki and manage to escape the outpost, but just as they leave, Venus explodes. After hearing the shock of events, the UPN take this event as a terrorist attack and declare war on the Kayshaki. II: World of Hell After returning to Earth after the destruction of Venus, the Ghost Rogues are instantly arrested and placed in a highly maximum secure facility known as the Hell-zone Prison. Gecko and Alex manage to break out alongside yourself and Krista. Piloting a stolen UPN Earth Spacecraft "Eagle", Gecko takes the crew to the slums of South Africa. Entering her childhood home, the UPN invade South Africa and attempt to search for the escaped convicts. Alex proclaims knowledge of a local gang in the area known as the "Old Warfare". Alex manages to befriend them as the UPN discover their location and ---UNFINISHED--- Category:Video Games Category:Games